I'm with you
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: 3+4 song fic. Fluffy and cute. If you want to read a cute one-shot with a happy ending here you go! - Akuma


Author- Akuma Senshi  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Discalimer- I don't own the song, it belongs to Avril Lavigne. Also don't own Gundam Wing, thought I pray for it every night, but its probably safer not being mine anyway.  
  
Warnings- Cute Shounen Ai fluff. If you don't like this, this being m/m relationships (or fluff) then please leave, and don't complain, just go read something else. Also this is a song fic.  
  
Paring- 4+3  
  
~Title -I'm with you~  
  
#I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now.#  
  
Quatre stood in the rain, on the bridge that looked down at the boats, this is where he'd last seen him, it hadn't been very long ago, not even six months, but to him it seemed an eternity. He had felt he needed to be here, he felt he should, he didn't know why, but he was here all the same.  
  
#There's nothing but the rain, No footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound.#  
  
He didn't know what he was waiting for, what sound he was hoping to hear. Was this extra pain he was currently feeling pointless? Heero had said once before to follow your emotions. What do you do when your emotions have gone with someone and you don't know when they'll return? You cannot follow if you don't know where they are, so you just have to wait.  
  
#Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?#  
  
Was he coming back? Did he care what he'd left behind? Or who he'd left behind. Quatre wished he'd come back, maybe this night. He seemed to think he no longer had a home, the saying 'home is where the heart is' was all to true. His heart was with someone else, so where he lived was just a shelter, not his home, it is the people, people you care about that make a home. Quatre let a single tear sli8de down his cheek, and mingle with the rain, he wanted to go home, home with Trowa.  
  
#It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life.#  
  
His tears continued to combine with the rain, maybe he was holding on to threads, so weak they'd be broken by a single rain droplet. Or was it just a test, and really he just needed his hope, and his belief and love in Trowa, waiting patiently for his return. Should he forget and more on? Or should he keep waiting, not show his weakness by giving up. Of course he should, they got through the war, he'd get through this. "Only thing this time I seem alone." He whispered to the night, as he closed his eyes.  
  
#Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you.#  
  
Quatre felt a hand on his shoulder, probably only a figment of his imagination, imagining Trowa was beck, and he would tell him it was all okay, he was probably just kidding himself, as soon as he opened his eyes the image would be shattered. Trowa was with him now, if only in his head it still comforted him slightly.  
  
#I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, Is anybody here I know, Cause nothings going right, And everything's a mess, And no one likes to be alone. #  
  
Slowly Quatre opened his eyes and turned around to see a familiar blue jumper that hung loosely on a delicate frame. Quatre blinked a few times, then lowered his gaze to the ground. "I've got to stop kidding myself." He muttered, tears threatening to fall again.  
  
"Quatre." Trowa spoke gently placing his hand on the smaller boys shoulder again, causing Quatre to look up, his eyes widening in surprise for seeing Trowa's face for longer than a moment , he stumbled back, but was caught in strong arms.  
#Isn't anyone trying to find me, Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life. #  
  
He no longer could hold back the tears, they streamed down his face. He didn't understand.  
  
#Why's everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just outta my mind.#  
  
"I am here little one, I'm sorry I've caused you this pain." Trowa soothed.  
  
"Is that really you?" Quatre managed after calming the sobs that still wracked his small body.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for leaving. I will not leave you again, Koi?"  
  
"Always, remember, I'm with you." Quatre hugged Trowa as he was lifted from the ground.  
  
"Your soaking, lets go home koi, my Tenshi." Trowa said as he held him.  
  
"Home? Yes, you're here, so now we can finally go home together."  
  
#Won't you take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I. #  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre.  
  
"I'm with you."  
  
"I'm with you."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
AN- Its not me I swear! My other self Akuma Tenshi has been taken hostage by chibi pilots and force fed sugar! Now all I can write is fluff! Okay fine, I thought it sounded believable! Either way I hope you liked this. I have another song fic written, it just needs typing up, and should be up very soon. Okay, Ja ne- Akuma 


End file.
